supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
2016 BATC Slovakia Open - Women's Singles
Main: 2016 BATC Slovakia Open Sabrina Bryan was the defending champion, but lost to Tomoka Takeuchi in the first round. Angelique Kerber, the WTA year-ending no.1 in 2016, defeated Karolína Plíšková in three sets, 6-4, 5-7, 6-3, in the rematch of their US Open final. Seeds Gardevoir (First round) Nidoqueen (First round) Priscilla Presley (First round) Garbiñe Muguruza (Withdrew because of ankle injury) Princess Daisy (Second round) Agnieszka Radwańska (Semifinals) Hydreigon (Quarterfinals) Bristol Palin (Quarterfinals) Draw Finals 'Angelique Kerber | RD1-score1-1=4 | RD1-score1-2='7 | RD1-score1-3='7 | RD1-seed2=6 | RD1-team2= Agnieszka Radwańska | RD1-score2-1='6 | RD1-score2-2=5 | RD1-score2-3=5 | RD1-seed3= | RD1-team3= Garbodor | RD1-score3-1=0 | RD1-score3-2=3 | RD1-score3-3= | RD1-seed4=WC | RD1-team4= 'Karolína Plíšková | RD1-score4-1='6 | RD1-score4-2='6 | RD1-score4-3= | RD2-seed1= | RD2-team1= 'Angelique Kerber | RD2-score1-1='6 | RD2-score1-2=5 | RD2-score1-3='6 | RD2-seed2=WC | RD2-team2= Karolína Plíšková | RD2-score2-1=4 | RD2-score2-2='7 | RD2-score2-3=3 }} Top Half Gardevoir | RD1-score01-1=2 | RD1-score01-2=2 | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= 'A Kerber | RD1-score02-1='6 | RD1-score02-2='6 | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= 'T Takeuchi | RD1-score03-1='6 | RD1-score03-2=3 | RD1-score03-3='6 | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= S Bryan | RD1-score04-1=4 | RD1-score04-2='6 | RD1-score04-3=2 | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= 'Kangaskhan | RD1-score05-1='6 | RD1-score05-2='7 | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= Leavanny | RD1-score06-1=4 | RD1-score06-2=5 | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= Aggron | RD1-score07-1=5 | RD1-score07-2='7 | RD1-score07-3=2 | RD1-seed08=LL | RD1-team08= 'Heatran | RD1-score08-1='7 | RD1-score08-2=5 | RD1-score08-3='6 | RD1-seed09=7 | RD1-team09= 'Hydreigon | RD1-score09-1='6 | RD1-score09-2=4 | RD1-score09-3='6 | RD1-seed10=WC | RD1-team10= A Zavarzina | RD1-score10-1=3 | RD1-score10-2='6 | RD1-score10-3=1 | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= M Osmond | RD1-score11-1=3 | RD1-score11-2=3 | RD1-score11-3= | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= 'J Krupa | RD1-score12-1='6 | RD1-score12-2='6 | RD1-score12-3= | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= D Hamill | RD1-score13-1=4 | RD1-score13-2='6 | RD1-score13-3=4 | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= 'Pidgeot | RD1-score14-1='6 | RD1-score14-2=3 | RD1-score14-3='6 | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= Froslass | RD1-score15-1=3 | RD1-score15-2=4 | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16=6 | RD1-team16= 'A Radwańska | RD1-score16-1='6 | RD1-score16-2='6 | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01= | RD2-team01= 'A Kerber | RD2-score01-1='6 | RD2-score01-2='6 | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= T Takeuchi | RD2-score02-1=1 | RD2-score02-2=2 | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= 'Kangaskhan | RD2-score03-1='6 | RD2-score03-2='6 | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04=LL | RD2-team04= Heatran | RD2-score04-1=3 | RD2-score04-2=4 | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05=7 | RD2-team05= 'Hydreigon | RD2-score05-1='6 | RD2-score05-2=5 | RD2-score05-3='6 | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= J Krupa | RD2-score06-1=4 | RD2-score06-2='7 | RD2-score06-3=2 | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= Pidgeot | RD2-score07-1=3 | RD2-score07-2=0 | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08=6 | RD2-team08= 'A Radwańska | RD2-score08-1='6 | RD2-score08-2='6 | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team01= 'A Kerber | RD3-score01-1='6 | RD3-score01-2='6 | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= Kangaskhan | RD3-score02-1=1 | RD3-score02-2=1 | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03=7 | RD3-team03= Hydreigon | RD3-score03-1=3 | RD3-score03-2=2 | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04=6 | RD3-team04= 'A Radwańska | RD3-score04-1='6 | RD3-score04-2='6 | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= 'A Kerber | RD4-score01-1=4 | RD4-score01-2='7 | RD4-score01-3='7 | RD4-seed02=6 | RD4-team02= A Radwańska | RD4-score02-1='6 | RD4-score02-2=5 | RD4-score02-3=5 }} Bottom Half P Presley | RD1-score01-1='6 | RD1-score01-2=3 | RD1-score01-3=3 | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= 'K Kurková | RD1-score02-1=4 | RD1-score02-2='6 | RD1-score02-3='6 | RD1-seed03=WC | RD1-team03= Beedrill | RD1-score03-1=3 | RD1-score03-2='6 | RD1-score03-3=5 | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= 'Garbodor | RD1-score04-1='6 | RD1-score04-2=1 | RD1-score04-3='7 | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= 'Rosalina | RD1-score05-1='7 | RD1-score05-2='6 | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= A PenaVega | RD1-score06-1=5 | RD1-score06-2=3 | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= Metang | RD1-score07-1='6 | RD1-score07-2=4 | RD1-score07-3=4 | RD1-seed08=8 | RD1-team08= 'B Palin | RD1-score08-1=4 | RD1-score08-2='6 | RD1-score08-3='6 | RD1-seed09=5 | RD1-team09= 'Daisy | RD1-score09-1='6 | RD1-score09-2='7 | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= Avalugg | RD1-score10-1=3 | RD1-score10-2=6 | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= Ninetales | RD1-score11-1=3 | RD1-score11-2='6 | RD1-score11-3=1 | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= 'Azumarill | RD1-score12-1='6 | RD1-score12-2=3 | RD1-score12-3='6 | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= 'S Boudreau | RD1-score13-1='6 | RD1-score13-2=3 | RD1-score13-3='6 | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= Raikou | RD1-score14-1=4 | RD1-score14-2='6 | RD1-score14-3=2 | RD1-seed15=WC | RD1-team15= 'Ka Plíšková | RD1-score15-1='6 | RD1-score15-2='6 | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16=2 | RD1-team16= Nidoqueen | RD1-score16-1=1 | RD1-score16-2=2 | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01= | RD2-team01= K Kurková | RD2-score01-1='6 | RD2-score01-2=2 | RD2-score01-3=2 | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= 'Garbodor | RD2-score02-1=4 | RD2-score02-2='6 | RD2-score02-3='6 | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= Rosalina | RD2-score03-1=3 | RD2-score03-2=1 | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04=8 | RD2-team04= 'B Palin | RD2-score04-1='6 | RD2-score04-2='6 | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05=5 | RD2-team05= Daisy | RD2-score05-1=3 | RD2-score05-2='6 | RD2-score05-3=1 | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= 'Azumarill | RD2-score06-1='6 | RD2-score06-2=3 | RD2-score06-3='6 | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= S Boudreau | RD2-score07-1=0 | RD2-score07-2=0 | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08=WC | RD2-team08= 'Ka Plíšková | RD2-score08-1='6 | RD2-score08-2='6 | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team01= 'Garbodor | RD3-score01-1='6 | RD3-score01-2='6 | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02=8 | RD3-team02= B Palin | RD3-score02-1=3 | RD3-score02-2=4 | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= Azumarill | RD3-score03-1=1 | RD3-score03-2=1 | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04=WC | RD3-team04= 'Ka Plíšková | RD3-score04-1='6 | RD3-score04-2='6 | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= Garbodor | RD4-score01-1=0 | RD4-score01-2=3 | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02=WC | RD4-team02= 'Ka Plíšková | RD4-score02-1='6 | RD4-score02-2='6 | RD4-score02-3= }} Category:2016 BATC World Tour